


За секунду до взлета

by Fausthaus



Category: Crows Explode
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Что делать, когда мир вокруг тебя вот-вот изменится?
Relationships: Goura Tooru/Shibata Hiroki
Kudos: 2





	За секунду до взлета

— Я всё-таки не понимаю, почему ты так всполошился, Шибата, — Хонда отхлебнул чай и поморщился: всё же он с большим удовольствием выпил бы молока, но в этом кафе его не добавляли даже в кофе. — Я не заметил в нем чего-то странного. Правда, он закопался в учебники, но это как раз логично. Скоро выпускные экзамены, а Горе нужен хоть какой-нибудь аттестат. В остальном всё также: он невыносимый и несносный, как и год назад, и два года назад. Никаких странностей.

— Но они есть, — Шибата улыбался и казался бы безмятежным, если б не сжатые в замок пальцы, побелевшие от напряжения. — Он не отвечает на звонки, а тогда, когда отвечал, — говорил, что ему некогда, и бросал трубку. Он несколько раз переносил нашу встречу под такими хуёвыми предлогами, что и первогодки в младшей школе придумают получше. Я не видел его почти три недели. Согласись, это всё вместе выглядит очень странно. Вернее, стрёмно.

— Чтобы Гора динамил тебя настолько? — вот теперь Хонда был по-настоящему удивлён. Да и, если честно, прилично напуган. Шибата был с Горой около двух лет, и за это время они прошли вместе огонь, воду и медные трубы. Иногда Хонде казалось, что его лидер чересчур трясётся за Шибату, словно забывая, что главу школы Куросаки не так-то просто сдвинуть с пьедестала. Многие пытались, но ломали зубы уже на подходе. После несчастного случая поначалу негласно считалось, что Шибата не вернётся на лидирующие позиции в своей школе, но, очухавшись и окончательно выздоровев, Шибате понадобилось не так много времени, чтобы снова подмять под себя большую часть группировок, а потом и вовсе выбить почву из-под ног тогдашнего лидера и занять его место. Возвращение Фудживары, горящего местью и всё также сияющего полной нелогичностью и откровенным идиотизмом, хоть и тряхануло многих, но по сути ничего не изменило. Только Гора всех по-настоящему напугал, и настало время Шибаты таскаться каждый день в больницу. Та дурацкая история их точно еще больше сблизила. И вот на тебе: Гора Тору, язвительный и упёртый парень, в своё время поставивший всё с ног на голову в жизни Шибаты (они и познакомились в больнице: Шибата восстанавливался после ожогов, а Гора проходил реабилитацию после сильнейшего сотрясения мозга), — вдруг сам ушёл в сторону? Хонда потряс головой: картинка расплывалась и казалась невероятной и неправильной, словно это Хонде дали по черепу так, что мир перевернулся.

— Я никак не могу с ним поговорить.

— Шибата, а сколько.... Ну, сколько вы не спали вместе? — Хондой вело не простое любопытство. Он ещё помнил, как с полгода назад Тору срывало с катушек, пока Шибата был в отъезде. Излишек энергии, которая обычно уходила на секс, выплескивался в драках. Мало тогда никому не показалось, особенно так называемым лидерам Судзурана. Школу и так лихорадило от постоянных разборок, кому торчать на крыше, так еще и Гора подлил масла в огонь, будто издеваясь над всеми, а потом и вовсе отобрал лидерство у Кабураги окончательно и бесповоротно, уложив того на больничную койку. А за ним и ту бледную вшу, возомнившую себя пупом земли. Тот месяц многим показался таким долгим, словно прошло не несколько недель, а целый год. Но сейчас Тору вел себя почти как обычно. Даже наоборот, стал спокойнее. Хонда списывал всё на нервы перед экзаменами. В Судзуране вообще стало заметно тише. Всё же выход в настоящую жизнь, полную совсем других проблем и от этого ещё более непонятную и слишком взрослую, пугал многих. Привыкшее к свободе Судзурана вороньё не слишком желало менять свои чёрные перья на серость мира, взявшего в кольцо осады слишком гордую и одинокую школу. Но именно поэтому судзурановцы стремились упрочить отношения между собой. И даже вчерашние враги могли склонять головы над одним учебником. А уж рушить дружбу или более крепкие узы никто не осмеливался. Но теперь получается — почти никто.

— Всё те же чёртовы три недели, — Шибата стукнул зажигалкой по столу, но сигареты так и не достал.

То, что происходило, было совсем непохоже на Гору, и от этого становилось ещё сильнее не по себе. Хонда нахмурился, раскладывая в голове кучу схем вероятностей.

— Я не могу заставить его со мной говорить и тем более трахаться, если он не желает. Но я больше не могу так, я хочу разобраться, что вообще происходит с ним. И с нами. Пожалуйста, Хонда, помоги мне. Я перепробовал все способы достучаться до него. Чувствовал себя полным лузером, карауля Тору перед домом, чтобы узнать от его матери, что он свалил к родственникам.

— Его бабушка уехала к своей сестре на Хоккайдо на пару месяцев. Он присматривает за домом и тремя кошками. Я сам точно не знаю, где это, иначе ты был бы уже там. Ну да ладно, — Хонда собрался с мыслями. — Вы должны поговорить, а значит, я знаю, как это устроить. Я тебя наберу, как только решу точно, как поступить.

— И что это за представление? — Тору тяжело дышал: звонок от Хонды, в голосе которого явно была паника, сорвал из дома и заставил бежать так быстро, насколько это вообще было возможно. Даже сейчас сердце ещё выпрыгивало из ушей и билось где-то в затылке.

Хонда, абсолютно спокойный и невредимый, сидел на подоконнике в спортзале, а рядом стоял парень в чёрной форменной куртке Судзурана и в бандане, надвинутой почти на глаза. Маскировка так себе, конечно, но вряд ли кто в Судзуране и подумать мог, что лидер Куросаки так запросто будет шляться по их территории.

— Хочу отдать один должок, — Хонда спрыгнул на пол и пошёл к выходу.

— Так и знал, что он тебе поможет, — жадно глядя на знакомое лицо, пробормотал Тору.

— Что случилось? — Шибата фиксировал изменения: Тору похудел, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, скулы слегка заострились, а глаза казались ещё больше.

— Я соскучился.

— А я устал быть один.

— Я стараюсь больше тебе не мешать. Но это сложно. И больно, — Тору стукнул себя по груди в районе сердца.

— Тору, о чем ты вообще говоришь?

— Твой отчим приходил ко мне. Сказал, что твоя сестра должна скоро выйти замуж. Но её жених не обрадуется, если узнает, что ты... что мы... Он просил, очень просил, чтобы я отвалил и не мешал вашей семье. Я обещал... Обещал больше не мешать, — Тору сжимал и разжимал кулаки, вдавливая ногти в ладони, да так сильно, что на коже появлялись белые полукружья. — Я честно старался. Но всё равно надеялся, что ты придёшь. И скажешь, что я идиот.

— Что тебе сказал этот мудак? — Шибата против воли подобрался. — Зачем ты вообще его слушал? С чего ты решил, что если бы я действительно нуждался в подобном, я бы не пришёл к тебе сам? Да, его дочь выходит замуж, но Шунтаро в последнюю очередь интересует, с кем я сплю. Он же не на мне женится. Так что давай — прекращай заливать.

— Хироки...

— Тору, хватит нести хуйню. Чтобы ты послушался какого-то левого чувака, да ещё пытающегося навязать тебе то, что тебе совсем не нужно? Не держи меня за кретина. Мог бы придумать повод и получше. Или больше ухватиться не за что было? Что происходит?

— Да если бы я сам понимал! — Тору достал пачку сигарет и выбил из нее две. Одну протянул Шибате. — Последнее время как в темноте. И вечно влетаю в стенку и разбиваю себе голову. Устал до чертиков от такого состояния. Корежит от любого пустяка. Я и из дома смылся, чтобы никто не заёбывал с вопросами, что не так, и не лез с помощью.

— Стало легче, когда сбежал ото всех? — Шибата говорил негромко, но каждое слово влетало в голову не хуже кулака в челюсть.

— Стало хуже, — Тору наконец-то щелкнул зажигалкой и жадно затянулся. — И тебя не хватает до жути. Заебался дрочить по утрам в ванной под взглядом этой наглой полосатой сволочи.

— Значит, ты променял меня на кота-вуайериста? — Шибата был настолько сосредоточенным, что Тору подавился дымом, выронил сигарету и закашлялся. — Мог бы сразу сказать, что тебе нужно такое разнообразие. Я — не против.

Тору хватал ртом воздух, наблюдая, как Шибата подходит ближе. А потом моментально успокоился, стоило только Шибате прижать его к себе.

— Так что же на самом деле происходит?

— Я долго думал и, наверно, я боюсь, Хироки. Боюсь завтрашнего дня. Сейчас всё просто и понятно, а что будет потом? Я ни в чём не силён, кроме драк. Меня опять выперли с подработки за грубость с покупателями. Но я просто не смог стоять в стороне, когда этот урод орал на новенькую девчонку. Чем я смогу помочь тебе? За пределами школьной жизни я ничего не стою. Я даже готовить не умею.

— Конечно, я рад, что ты задумываешься над такими глобальными вещами, Гора Тору, — Шибата встряхнул Тору так, что у того чуть голова не запрокинулась назад. Голос Шибаты зазвучал металлом. — Но еще больше я был бы рад, если б ты поделился этими мыслями со мной, а не заставлял бы меня три недели сидеть на пороховой бочке, не понимая, бросил ты меня нахуй или тебе башку разбили так, что амнезией долбануло по всем фронтам. Если хочешь быть взрослым, то и веди себя как взрослый, а не как ребенок. Даже причину себе выдумал, мудак!

— Хироки...

— Еще раз заставишь меня так волноваться, я переломаю тебе все кости, чтобы наверняка не смылся от меня, понял? Первый номер Судзурана, мать твою. Трусливая шавка.

— Знаю. Я запутался. Понимал, что прячусь за липовой причиной, но почему-то никак не мог собраться и хоть что-нибудь решить. Потом не знал, как тебе рассказать и не выглядеть при этом полным придурком. Хуёвый из меня взрослый, Хироки.

— Ну и плевать. Будешь сидеть дома и учиться готовить, пока я зарабатываю. Если у меня получится.

Шибата и Тору посмотрели друг на друга и одновременно расхохотались.

— Давай договоримся только об одном: никогда не молчать, если что-то идёт не так, хорошо? И вообще — экзамены хоть и скоро, но не завтра. Так что нефиг меня динамить. У меня даже кота нет.

— Бабушкин дом недалеко. Я добежал за пять минут, — Тору сглотнул, когда Шибата улыбнулся, облизнув губы.

— Думаю, мы сейчас доберемся и за три, — Шибата рванул за выскочившим из спортзала Тору, даже не заметив Хонду, грызшего клубничный фруктовый лед рядом с дверью.

Хонда усмехнулся и вдавил палочку в землю. Надо собрать ребят и сказать, что Горы пару дней точно не будет. А заодно выползти ещё раз до магазина, а то с этой нервотрепкой весь привычный распорядок и здоровый образ жизни чуть не полетел к чертям. Всё-таки очень важно, чтобы у лидера была нормальная личная жизнь, тогда и молоко не забываешь покупать вовремя.


End file.
